Pushing Buttons
by Little-White-Rose
Summary: Wybie had been acting very weird and Coraline wants to know. When her only friend in the whole world starts to pull away from her, she is going to get to the bottom of this. But will she be able to save him in time? Has the Other Mother come back or is it someone else? Why is he acting so distant, is it something she did? She has to know she can't lose the only one who understands.


_**Hey Follow readers and writers. I just finished this movie today and figured why not. I plan on trying to write at least one a day and post every other. But The night shift does have its down side haha. Anyway please message me or comment. Let me know what you think. I'll answer back. Enough Rambling heeeeeeeeere we goooooooooo. -Rose**_

It had only been a few years since the Other Mother had tried to get her hands on Coraline. It seemed like but a distant memory, a nightmare but a memory. The pair Coraline and Wybie were in high school now Juniors looking forward to being the top dog next year the pair had be come quite close since the night at well. Always chasing slugs after the rain stops, fixing the bike that they kept breaking speeding down the paths through the woods, and any class project they could pair up with they did. But They were in the eyes of the school two different extremes. Coraline becoming quite popular with the boys, even though she never seemed to want to date them. Filling out her body with curves in all the right places. She kept true to herself though, keeping the blue hair (which she had to fight the school over) but changed her dragonfly clip to bobby-pins. While Wybie however just got taller. His hair still the same messy brown curls, hunched shoulders, and just kept his dork-a-pel (as she called it) Often beat up by his fellow classmates on the count he just had that look about him. Everything had seemed so perfect but one day something seemed off. Not the kind of off you notice right off the bat, the kind that you have felt for along time but then you see that this has were gut had led you. Coraline had noticed Wybie acting strange, stranger than he normally would. He had skipped out on their slug day, passed on their bike trip and even had the nerve to let her be paired up with one the Jock dicks who beat him up all the time. She made up her mind to catch him where he couldn't run. The gym, unfortunately that meant the guys locker room. Nonchalantly she opened the door and stepped in. Everyone of the guys had stopped what they were doing some half dressed some undressed and some clothed, they all watched in shock as the blue haired girl walked right up to the guy sitting on the bench shirt off looking down. Only to get up and run straight into Coraline. He stood there dazed. Looking wide eyed at her.

"Wy what's wrong? You have skipped out on me like three times already. First you skip out on slug day, then you leave me hanging at the woods and now you let me get paired up with some dick" She said getting eye level with her friend. Off some where to her left she heard "Hey I'm that dick you know" She glared at the boy "whatever" and looked back at Wybie. "Look if it's some girl, that's cool. If I have done something wrong just tell me but don't just leave me hanging!" She yelled echoing off the bathroom walls. "Look there is no one, but there are things you don't understand." He said flatly before brushing past her. She grabbed his arm, " No you listen I have skipped class for this, I'm risking getting wrote up for this you owe me this."The other guys watched as Wybie turned around "Dude I bet they date" One boy whispered out loud. "Nah man I heard that she is a lezbo or something plus look at him she could do way better" there was whispering all around them but she didn't care she wanted to know what was going on. "I never asked you to do this so I don't owe you anything so just go on Coraline okay you wouldn't understand." He hissed pushing her away grabbing his shirt off the bench and putting it on. "Whatever Wybie" She said turning around teary eyed and hurt. "Have it your way." she said stomping pass all the guys. She turned around and looked one last time before she threw something on the ground and slammed the door shut. Wybie walked up and grabbed what she had thrown, it was the bracelet he had made her while he had to be away one summer. He felt his heart shatter, he slowly put it on and walked out the door. "I wish I could have stopped before I knew this is where it would lead." He said looking for Coraline.

The walk home was bitter and teary she was upset and the whole school knew it. She cried and slammed everything around her. From people to lockers as she made her way to her house she felt numb and betrayed, her only friend in the world that understood her was gone she didn't know what she could have done to make him be this way. She felt that he had lied to her, there had to someone else there had to be a reason he was acting this way. She opened the door to the house and felt uneasy, she felt unwelcome. She brushed it off as just more feelings of hurt because of wybie. But yet there was still something not right, she walked to the kitchen and saw a note " GONE TO DIRT LOVER'S CON BE BACK IN A FEW DAYS LOVE YA!" "Of course as if my day need to be more lonelier. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Well if they are gone for a few days I can invite-" She stopped almost forgetting the locker room ordeal. Her chest felt as if it was going to explode, she knew she had to figure out what was going on and she only had a few days before her parents get home. She laid on the couch and started planing, she would follow him home to see where it was that he was going or who he was going to see. She was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it killed her.

Wybie walked home feeling low but he knew it wouldn't last long, the Other World was waiting for him. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right. All he had to do was get the one key, he was promised to see his parents again, and have her. But all he had to do was get the key. There was only one and it meant he had to get it out the Well. He had been having dreams, wonderful dreams only to be woken up by the harsh reality that it was just a dream but soon that would be over. He wouldn't be bullied anyway he would be loved he would have a family but most of all he would have her. He knew she wouldn't be the real deal but close enough to perfection that it would fix what he thought to be broken. Himself. Wybie felt alone sure he had his grandmother but he wanted his family, he wanted a mother and a father. He wanted to be popular, he wanted to feel loved. He had started drugs and thats when the dreams started. Little button eyed Coraline begging him to open the door to let her in. To help her get the key, to help her be free. She promised she would love him for every day until the end, that was enough to get him to do it. He wondered what it would be like to finally be happy to feel loved. He walked up to his grandmother's house and wondered what the Other house would look like. What the Other Grandmother looked like. What his Other Parents would look like. He walked in and spoke very little to his grandmother and walked up stairs to his room and laid on his bed. He looked over at the picture he and Coraline took together, she had jumped up in his arms and was holding his neck. He loved that day, he had almost kissed her but guessed that wouldn't be okay. He sighed and wondered if the Other Coraline would share his feelings. He sighed and dozed off.

 _ **Okay guys let me know what you think. Thank you much for read.**_


End file.
